1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller blind device, in particular for a sliding roof system.
2. Related Technology
DE 20 2005 006 415 U1 discloses an assembly having a roller blind and two spiral springs which extend along longitudinal edges of the roller blind. The spiral springs are guided in guides. The roller blind device has a winding aid which interacts, behind the guides, with the spiral springs. The roller blind assembly can be formed without a winding core.
EP 1 584 509 A2 discloses a roller blind for a sliding roof system in which a roller blind web can be wound automatically about a winding core by means of spiral springs. A wall can be provided against which the roller blind winding runs.
In said roller blinds known from the prior art, it is disadvantageous that, firstly, the variability of the spatial configuration of the roller blind winding is unsatisfactory. Secondly, the geometric adaptability or diversity of structural adaptability of such roller blind devices to surrounding roof geometries is often inadequate. Furthermore, on account of the interaction of winding aids directly with the spiral spring during the retraction and extension of the roller blind, the latter can undesirably become jammed. This restricts the operating comfort of the roller blind.